


Впервые...

by Kalgary_Nurse



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21862882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalgary_Nurse/pseuds/Kalgary_Nurse
Summary: Масса всякого, что впервые случилось с (между) Джейном и Лисбон с тех пор, как они познакомились.
Relationships: Patrick Jane/Teresa Lisbon
Kudos: 4





	Впервые...

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The First Time...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3553877) by [nadin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadin/pseuds/nadin). 



> Если вам понравилось, буду очень рада, если вы заскочите к автору оригинала и напишете ему пару добрых слов. =)

Она впервые видит его, он в полном раздрае. За все годы работы в правоохранительных органах ей никогда ещё не доводилось видеть настолько отчаянно потерянного человека. Часть её хочет сделать всё, что в её силах, чтобы помочь ему, но вторая — куда более разумная и влиятельная часть — хочет поскорей и подальше сбежать от него, потому что знает: после всего, что он пережил, ей не справиться с его демонами. И всё же она решается — смотрит ему в глаза и тут же понимает, что обратного пути уже нет.

***

Он впервые видит её и сам себя не узнаёт. Его разбили и сложили обломки заново во что-то совершенно непонятное. Всё бессмысленно, и он боится никогда не вернуться из этой пустоты. У неё изумрудно-зелёные и яркие-яркие глаза — у него на миг аж дух захватывает: он невольно удивляется, как вообще хоть кто-то может остаться безразличным, когда есть эти глаза. Он растерян — как несколькими минутами ранее, когда только пришёл, но пока она ведёт его к своему столу сквозь тесный и людный зал, где беспрестанно звонят телефоны и пахнет горелым кофе, он впервые за долгое время осознаёт: может быть здесь у обломков того человека, которым он был, есть шанс правильно срастись.

***

Ей впервые удаётся рассмешить его, и Лисбон на миг замирает, не веря. Его всегда окружает почти осязаемая аура боли и грусти. Неудивительно, что его искренний смех застаёт её врасплох. Нервное напряжение спадает, и она едва не пускается в пляс. Патрик Джейн с самого начала был той ещё занозой в заднице, но видеть, сколько в нём таится жизни, и понимать, что можешь выпустить её на волю — это окрыляет.

***

Ему впервые удаётся рассмешить её, и это кажется маленькой победой. Хотя нет, забудьте! Величайшей победой, которую только можно вообразить. Она не слишком рада, что он втёрся в команду, и особенно не скрывает этого. Но её смех — искренний, не обычное фырканье — звучит как музыка и заставляет сердце петь. Он торжествует — и в то же время ощущает себя нелепо, но ему совершенно плевать.

***

Она впервые открывается ему и чувствует себя глупой и уязвимой. Это ведь ей положено быть сильной — ему и так досталось за двоих. Но она ничего не может поделать. Не выкладывает ему всё начистоту: всю жизнь держать под замком собственные страхи и комплексы — такое не проходит бесследно. Впрочем, пугает вовсе не откровенный разговор: в глубине души она знает, что всегда может пристрелить его, если он не станет держать язык за зубами — ладно, не может, но ей всё равно нравится думать о таком варианте — а то, что это оказывается проще, чем представлялось. Ей хочется удрать.

***

Он впервые открывается ей и это будто прогулка по битому стеклу: не знаешь, доберёшься ли до конца и не истечёшь ли кровью в процессе. Она не спускает с него глаз: не то чересчур увлёкшись рассказом, не то боясь, что стоит моргнуть — и он передумает и замолчит. Не знает она только того, что рядом с ней битое стекло под подошвами становится мягче пуха.

***

Она впервые доверяется ему и это похоже на прыжок с обрыва — не знаешь, что ждёт внизу, камни или вода. А если — ну вдруг? — всё же вода, то выплывешь или утонешь? Он последний человек, которому можно было бы довериться, а в их деле это о многом говорит. И всё же, она откуда-то знает, что он всегда будет рядом — и от этого знания аж мурашки по спине бегут. Она доверяет своей команде, потому что знает, что они всегда прикроют. Она доверяет Джейну, потому что не может иначе. Это естественно, как дыхание.

***

Он впервые доверяется ей — и вкладывает в её ладони всю свою жизнь. Раньше он никому, кроме Анджелы, не доверял так, как теперь доверяет Лисбон. Странно, но дело тут вовсе не в том, что она носит оружие — иногда до пяти стволов за раз — и может надрать задницу противнику в два раза крупней себя. Нет, всё потому, что она решила спасти его вместо того, чтобы дать утонуть. А ещё потому, что его никто и никогда не слушал так, как она. Он снова и снова доверяет ей свою жизнь.

***

Она впервые понимает, что он её лучший друг, и на душе становится теплей. Она улыбается. Пытается вспомнить, когда в последний раз ей было так же легко с кем-либо — и не может. Есть отчего взгрустнуть: ей хорошо за тридцать, жизнь целиком сосредоточена на работе и больше ничего — но тут заскакивает Джейн с её любимыми пончиками. Порой ей хватает и малого. И в этот день она прощает ему все его выходки.

***

Он впервые понимает, что она его лучший друг, и это наполняет его надеждой. Он приходит в волнение, аж до дрожи — после стольких лет полуживого существования он и подумать не мог, что когда-нибудь снова будет испытывать подобное хоть к кому-то. Он чувствует на себе её косые взгляды: опять напортачил с делом, на вечер скорей всего назначат судебное разбирательство (где придётся как следует извиниться и пообещать больше не делать того, что он наверняка сделает снова — чёрт бы побрал это правосудие!) — и готов поклясться, что снова ощущает, как по жилам бежит кровь. Неужели он всё это время спал и лишь теперь наконец проснулся? Он борется с искушением отпустить комментарий по этому поводу, однако знает, что в таком случае ему в голову полетит степплер — она сейчас не в настроении — поэтому он с плохо скрытым весельем просто наблюдает за ней.

***

Он впервые чуть не погиб, и она едва не сходит с ума. Нужно размышлять здраво, нужно быть сильной, оставаться хладнокровной. Если она даст слабину, им обоим придётся туго. Она виновата: должна была беречь его. Она стискивает в кулаке крестик и мысленно перебирает молитвы, стараясь не закричать от бессильной ярости. Когда он, не успев открыть глаза, произносит её имя, она едва не плачет.

***

Она впервые чуть не погибла, и он ни о чём кроме этого не может думать. Винит себя, хотя ни он сам, ни Кровавый Джон, если уж на то пошло, тут ни при чём — она просто выполняет свою работу, а быть копом — это определённый риск. Он всегда это знал — тоже ещё новости. И всё же в груди стискивает, он дышит через раз, пока она не выбирается из леса; приходится засунуть руки в карманы пиджака, чтобы не потянуться к ней. Он искренне и с облегчением улыбается. Она неверно истолковывает эту улыбку и закатывает глаза, за что он ей благодарен.

***

Он впервые заставляет её ревновать, и ей хочется отвесить себе пинка — что за детские капризы, у неё нет никакого права так себя вести. Он снова и снова доказывал, что гуляет сам по себе, и обязательно поглумится и поднимет на смех (в лучшем случае) её собственнические замашки. Она с головой зарывается в бумажную работу, старается не обращать внимания на то, как щемит внутри, и не посматривать, не сидит ли он на своём любимом диване с чашкой чая. (Увы, нет.) После планёрки на столе её ждёт бумажный тюльпан. Она ненавидит его за то, что он заставляет её улыбаться даже в моменты злости.

***

Она впервые заставляет его ревновать, и он в растерянности. И немного удивлён. Будто мир внезапно начинает вращаться в обратную сторону. Ему хочется спрятаться у себя на чердаке и не показываться, пока она не выманит его оттуда, а ещё ему хочется испортить её текущие дела — так, чтобы она начала ругаться на него и перестала обращать внимание на других. Ничего этого он не делает и притворяется, что ничего не было, понимая, что если позволит себе задуматься на эту тему, будут неприятности.

***

Она впервые понимает, что влюбилась в него, и пугается до смерти. Такого не могло случиться, просто не могло! Понимание — словно удар бейсбольной битой: вышибает воздух из лёгких и разум из головы. Она никогда не испытывала приступов паники, но сейчас, кажется, понимает, на что они похожи. Ей хочется запереться на замок и никогда не выходить из дома — вот только сейчас они с Джейном сидят в одной машине, а он может прочесть её мысли и она окажется в полной заднице. Ей хочется собраться и уехать. Переехать в Антарктику или ещё куда. Хочется плакать, потому что это нечестно, и она не желает быть в таком положении. Она знает, что он разобьёт ей сердце, но готова пойти на риск.

***

Он впервые понимает, что влюбился в неё, и испытывает искушение забыть о Кровавом Джоне, уйти из КБР и вообще исчезнуть с лица земли. Он в жизни так не пугался. Ну, по крайней мере, в новой жизни — и он понятия не имеет, что делать. Лисбон куда лучше него, это уж точно. Она заслуживает кого-то _полноценного_ — кого-то такого же сильного, как она сама, того, кто сделает её счастливой. Они давно знакомы, и он знает, что снаружи выглядит куда лучше, чем внутри — внутри он руина, осколки, которые едва держатся вместе. Он напуган по вполне определённым причинам. Он искренне верит, что все, к кому он привязывается, обречены — как бы иррационально это ни звучало. Ему хочется удрать. Он понимает, что никогда не сможет этого сделать.

***

Она впервые решается помечтать и ощущает себя глупо. Пора бы уж быть умней! Когда дело доходит до Патрика Джейна, безопаснее прыгнуть в бассейн с акулами, чем пуститься в странствие по просторам «Что-Если» и «Может-Быть» — с акулами больше шансов остаться в живых. Впрочем, она даёт себе поблажку. Всё равно он не сможет прочесть её мысли.

***

Он впервые решается помечтать безлунной ночью, темно — хоть глаз выколи, и он притворяется, что ничего такого. Ощущает себя виноватым, ему стыдно: жена и дочь до сих пор не отомщены, человек, который отнял их, до сих пор разгуливает на свободе — а он, подумать только, размышляет о россыпи веснушек под невероятно сияющими зелёными глазами женщины, которая заставляет его оживать. Ему хочется закричать — и он кричит, мысленно, правда — хочется выцарапать этот образ из своей головы. Но ночь темна, он один. И тогда он спрашивает себя: что, если?

***

Она впервые разбивает ему сердце, и это кажется справедливым. Он знает, что ничего иного не заслуживает. И это не единичный случай. Нет, она разбивает ему сердце месяцами напролёт — годами! — и даже не подозревает об этом. Она разбивает его сердце всякий раз, когда улыбается ему, когда смеётся, когда ему хочется потянуться к ней и заправить за ухо непослушную прядь её волос, когда приходится сдерживаться, чтобы не взять её за руку — нельзя. У него нет права на эти чувства. Она разбивает ему сердце и даже не подозревает, что оно и так принадлежит ей.

***

Он впервые разбивает ей сердце, и Лисбон не удивляется. Он сбегает, и в глубине души она понимает, что это на всю жизнь. Знает, что сможет пройти через это. Проблема в том, что она не уверена — а хочет ли. Когда он появляется вновь, ей хочется его утопить. Хочется, чтобы он задыхался — день за днём, как задыхалась она. Вместо этого она хватает его за руку и вытаскивает из очередной передряги. У неё уже давным-давно не осталось иного выбора.

***

Он впервые целует её и кажется, что это сон. Будто обретение блаженства. Будто возвращение домой. Будто — _ну наконец-то_! Сердце в груди трепещет, вмиг становится таким огромным, что, кажется, готово заполнить собой целую комнату. Целый мир. Ему хочется отойти и врезать себе — за то, что не сделал этого раньше, за то, что так долго ждал. Что почти потерял её, подумать только! Вместо этого он запускает пальцы в её волосы и притягивает ближе. И взмывает ввысь.

***

Она впервые целует его и мир взрывается. Становится полон красок, о которых она даже не подозревала. От него исходит желание и страх, и она отчаянно пытается поймать его. Она губами чувствует его улыбку и готова поклясться, что слышит, как стучит его сердце. А может, это стучит её собственное. Она внезапно ощущает себя такой невесомой, что цепляется за Джейна, чтобы не воспарить к потолку. Значит, вот какое оно — счастье?

***

Он впервые ведёт её на свидание: идёт дождь, и все планы катятся коту под хвост — ярмарка закрыта, ни волшебных огней, ни тихой музыки, а лужи между шатрами грозят поглотить случайного прохожего с головой. Он принимает вызов. Они едят мороженое в притулившемся на узкой улочке маленьком итальянском кафе, о котором она никогда не слышала, а потом долго целуются на крыльце её дома. Она так и не вспомнила, какое же тогда ела мороженое.

***

Она впервые удивляет его и это порядком ошарашивает. Но в основном — он горд. И до головокружения счастлив. И взволнован. И даже напуган тем, что Лисбон имеет над ним такую власть и даже не осознаёт этого. Она — будто новый мир, и он не может дождаться мига, чтобы исследовать его.

***

Он впервые занимается с ней любовью, и его пугает, как легко она заставляет его забыть о прошлом — да и обо всём остальном, если честно. В душе скапливается столько необъяснимых чувств, что он готов взорваться. Он пытается запомнить запах её кожи и надеется, что ему это не потребуется — он не планирует уходить. Забавно: иногда дом — это четыре стены и крыша, а иногда — россыпь веснушек и стук сердца.

***

Она впервые занимается с ним любовью и ей становится плевать на полуправду и несказанные слова. Плевать на преграды в виде осколков их прошлых жизней. Оказывается, если сложить эти осколки вместе, получится идеальная картина. Стены рушатся. Мир принадлежит им.

***

Он впервые по-настоящему счастлив, когда они идут по улице, держась за руки. Тёплая ночь, лёгкий ветерок доносит запахи весны — аромат земли, листьев и новой жизни. И тогда он вдруг понимает, что свободен. Наконец стал полноценным.

***

Она впервые по-настоящему счастлива, когда Джейн заправляет за ухо прядь её волос — этот бездумный, машинальный жест невесть почему заставляет сердце колотиться как очумелое. Скажи ей кто много лет назад, что такое возможно, она бы рассмеялась этому человеку в лицо. А теперь она даже не помнит, как это — жить без крыльев, которые он ей подарил.

***

Они впервые понимают, что это навсегда, и для них больше нет ничего невозможного.


End file.
